


Metal and water.

by NobodyCares0213



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Friendship/Love, Porn with Feelings, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyCares0213/pseuds/NobodyCares0213
Summary: Meh





	Metal and water.

The bell rings loudly through the empty halls and crowded classrooms, lapis gathers her things and leaves the class making sure to avoid eye contact with *her* she goes to her locker and looks for her keys she feels her empty pocket and panics before she hears a familiar voice behind her "looking for these doll face?" She sighs and turns around "seriously jasper? Give me my keys back" jasper takes a step forward and places a large hand on the locker behind lapis pinning her to the wall "and why should i?" Lapis looks down at the ground when suddenly steven, lapis best friend since kindergarten comes around the corner and sees he runs up "jasper, leave lapis alone" the larger girl turns toward the small boy and glares at him "get lost runt, this is between me and her" lapis speaks up quietly "im fine steven just go" he stands his ground "its not fine, jasper. Im not gonna say it again. Leave lapis alone." Jasper growls knowing she'll get detention if she touches the little brat on school property so she backs off and hands lapis her keys amd stomps off angrily. Steven gently touches lapis arm she flinches slightly as a tear goes down her face "i'm sorry you had to see that steven" he frowns "i'm glad i did. You need to break up with her, she's not good for you lapis, shes hurting you" lapis turns around silently and opens her locker getting what she needs and putting back what she doesn't "steven, you wouldnt understand. Shes my responsibility, this is my choice" steven sighs "it doesn't have to be. Shes hurting you lapis please. Trust me." Before lapis can respond peridot pops around the corner playfully pushing steven over "move i need to get into my locker you clod!" Steven laughs "peridot! How have you been?!" She adjusts her glasses "todays physics lecture was nowhere near as mandatory for out test as the professor said it was gonna be, i shall bring up my complaint with the vice principal tomorrow" she suddenly notices the other girl and nods toward her "lazuli" lapis nods back "perry" their friendship wasnt one to be tested. They used to be bitter enemies from different schools trying to win the science fair, peridot only trying to win to impress lapis. Then they found out they are both going to the same college with lockers right next to one another peridot couldnt be happier lapis on the other hand thought it was a nightmare until steven introduced them and they started to talk about things. Steven, jasper, life after college, everything. They hear the warning bell and head off their separate ways saying bye to one another and finishing up the rest of their classes for the day. Lapis waits outside for steven and sees him walking with peridot. When they reach her they exchange hellos and start to walk home. "So. You guys wanna have some fun tonight?" Steven asks. Lapis shrugs "why not. I need to get drunk honestly" peridot on the other hand doesn't look amused "i have lots of homework and wouldnt want to harm my intellect with such substances" steven gives her a look and she groans "fine ill be their" steven cheers "yeah! Meet me at my house at 7!!" He rushes home leaving lapis and peridot to walk alone together. After what feels lile eternity peridot speaks up "can i ask you something lazuli?" Lapis looks down "sure" peridot shufles her hands a moment "do you..like me?" Lapis stops almost stunned by the question the shorter girl asked "what do you mean?" Peridot blushes and rubs the back of her neck "well uh ive been wanting to tell you for a long time that i um think your really pretty and eh smart and um the water chains you made for the science fair were really cool my stupid robots shouldnt have won heh" peridot stares at the ground and fiddles with her glasses before looking back up and seeing lapis running down the street away from her. She sighs. Assuming its because she doesn't feel the same and continues her journey home suddenly dreading the night out with steven. Lapis runs. As fast as she can. She doesn't understand why but she needs to get home. Now. What peridot said. She couldnt really? Could she? No. She must be confused. But what if shes not? Lapis gets home and closes the door locking it quickly becore pulling her phone out and texting steven

'I dont think im gonna make it'

'What?! Laaaame why not?!'

'I think im sick'  
'And i just found out peridot has a crush on me'

'WHAT!!!!! SHE DOES!!!! THAT'S GREAT!!!!'

'No steven. This is bad. Im with jasper i cant be with peridot'

'But you have a crush on her too!! And you dont even like jasper anyway!!'

'Yeah i guess your right, maybe ill give peridot a shot'

'Yeeesssss you do it!!'

Lapis laughs and sets her phone down a second. Trying to prepare herself for what shes about to do she puts her hair up and picks the phone back up. Clicking that familiar contact and hitting the phone icon. She hears it ringing and breaths slowly

"Well well. I knew youd call before too much longer doll face"

"Hey jasper. I uh…"

"No no. You dont get to talk. That little thing you had. With the runt? Its over. Your not allowed to talk to him. Your not allowed to see him. Your not even allowed to think about him. Do i make myself clear?"

Their is a silence. A long one. 

"No"

"What did you just say to me?"

"No jasper. I will talk to steven. Were the ones who are over. Im not gonna talk to you. Im not gonna look at you. Im not even gonna think about you now. Do i make myself clear?"

Lapis hangs up the phone and blocks jaspers number and everywhere else she has her and looks at the time 'six damn i better get ready' she looks through her closet and finds some cute to wear for peridot and throws it on before heading out.

Peridot gets home and turns the tv on. Unsure of what to do. She knows she cant just bail on steven so she watches a nature documentary until its 6:30 and she throws on just a tshirt and jeans and leaves heading for stevens house

Lapis arrives at stevens and is greeted by pearl at the door "hey lapis"  
"Hey pearl hows training?"  
"Wonderful im leaving now to get more in. Might i say you look absolutely amazing"  
Lapis blushes "thanks"  
Pearl soon leaves and lapis finds steven on the couch she sits down next to him and sees him watching cry breakfast friends. She laughs "wow. They still play this?!" 

He looks up "nah its a old tape ive had for years"

Theres a small knock and lapis jumps up and runs to the door opening it and seeing peridot. Pulling her into a tight hug easily lifting her off the ground the shorter girl doesn't know what to do and just stands their like a deer in headlights "um? Lazuli?" Lapis suddenly comes back to and puts peridot down. "Sorry heh" she laughs nervously but peridot smiles and goes to sit by steven. They watch for a moment before steven gets an idea. He gets the tape out "well. Im gonna go find something more interesting to watch ill uhhh be riiight back" he winks at lapis as he leaves and she grins scooting closer to peridot placing her hand on her thigh 

Peridot feels a sudden warmth on her body and looks down to see lapis hand on her upper thigh her heart is racing and she doesn't know what to do. She wants to hold her hand but their sweatly and she doesn't want to ruin the moment. Geez why is she such a dork sometimes. 'You cant just not acknowledge it' she thinks for a moment before deciding fuck it lips dont sweat and turning to pull lapis into a kiss 

Lapis is shocked by what peridot does but kisses her back anyway leaning over the smaller girl pushing her until shes on her back. They both giggle "sorry i ran off before i was just. scared"

Peridot smiles "its okay you clod, so. You do like me?

"Yes perry. I do"

They kiss again and suddenly steven comes back 

"Hey guys, I couldn't find any other movies but im sure we could find something else to do"

They both jump up and quickly agree. Steven giggles and goes to the fridge "vodka anyone" lapis smiles and takes the bottle from him "thank god i thought this was gonna be the lamest night ever!" 

They open the bottle and lapis drinks half of it in 30 minutes and it practically hanging off peridot. But she doesn't mind. At around midnight they decide to head home. Peridot ends up dragging lapis home. 

"Come lay with me perry"

"I cant. I have to go home and get some sleep lapis"

Lapis frowns "who said we couldnt sleep together?" 

Peridot pauses at the question and shakes her head "no i need to be in my dorm"

Lapis whines "but perryyyyyy i need someone to lay with me and make sure im okay, just for a little while?"

Peridot sighs "alright. But only for a short time!" 

Lapis cheers "yaaayy"

Peridot drags lapis to her room and helps her get into bed before crawling in with her wrapping an arm around her gently and cuddling close. Peridot had planned to leave but couldnt find the strength to get up out of lapis bed and leave her. So she stayed. 

Things go smoothly for a long time. Peridot and lapis are happy. Jasper is nowhere to be found and senior year is approaching. Its summer and lapis invites peridot over for a few drinks and she shows up almost immediately.

"You know how it is. I dont drink lazuli"

"Tonight, neither do i"

Peridot gives her a strange look "but you invited me over for drinks?"

"It was all I could come up with"

Lapis grabs peridot by the hand and pulls her into her bedroom "come on"

Peridot blushes and follows climbing into bed with lapis laying ontop of her. They start to kiss and soon lapis hands are under peridots shirt suddenly she flips them so shes on top slowly taking peridots shirt off followed by her own and then leaning down to take one of her nipples in her mouth gently sucking and biting it peridot moans softly under her as she kisses down her stomach and pulls her pants off tossing them to ground and rubbing peridots sensitive clit and biting her nipples. Peridot whimpers and thrusts her hips up slightly "m-more please" lapis smiles and goes down licking and sucking peridots clit before sliding a finger inside her feeling around before finally she hears peridot moan louder. She found it. She adds another finger and sucks her clit harder pumping her fingers inside her girlfriend faster and faster until she comes she licks peridot clean and holds her wet fingers up to peridots mouth. She happily takes them sucking them clean and smiling leaning up to kiss lapis. 

Peridot kisses her neck and shoulders and bites down on her collarbone earning a small gasp. She backs up amd lays down a moment "so. Are you gonna come sit on my face or not?" Lapis blushes before slowly getting up and taking off her pants setting them with the rest and crawling on top of peridot positioning herself and holding onto the headboard. Peridot grabs her hips and pulld them down while quickly licking and sucking lalpis clit she slips her tongue inside and starts rubbing her clit with her thumb while lapis pulls her hair whining and softly rocking her hips back and forth. Peridot continues until lapis feels herself getting close she pulls peridots hair hard and comes on her face peridot happily licks her clean and lapis gets up and heads to the bathroom peridot following they take a quick shower and head back to the bedroom peridot lays on lapis chest humming happily while lapis pets her and kisses the top of her head. Peridot reaches eagerly and grabs lapis hand kissing the top of it and just holding it tightly she sighs and snuggles closer Lapis falls asleep but hears peridot talking but keeps her eyes open and listens. "I know this is probably weird but i think i love you. No no that's not good. Uh hey. I think im in love with you hehe. No not like that either. How about just. Lapis. I love you" she sighs lapis smiles and chimes in "i love you too peridot" peridot stays silence but squeezes lapis hand letting her know she heard. They slowly fall asleep together. Happy at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading will add more when i have time :P   
> Tumblr: Lonliestwriter


End file.
